The invention relates to the field of jewelry, specifically an improved earring stabilizer that provides additional support, improved stability and added comfort to a wearer of heavy earrings. More particularly, the earring stabilizer of the present invention consist of two extension bars and an earring stabilizer that may be cast, stamped, wire formed or manufactured to be a single, uniform article. The earring stabilizer may have a mount for securing it to an earring retaining means.
There is a variety of well known apparatus and methods for stabilizing and securing earrings to an ear. However, these methods and apparatus present several problems. There is a long felt need for a more effective method and apparatus for securing and stabilizing an earring to a wearer""s ear.
Earrings are commonly secured to a person""s ear through the use of an earring retaining means, such as an earring nut (also known as a clutch), a hinged clip (also known as clip-on or omega back), and other similar means. The use of these earring retaining means is well known in the field of jewelry.
Where an earring nut is utilized, an earring having a post is inserted into and extended through a pierced hole in the wearer""s ear. An earring nut generally has an opening capable of engaging the post of the earring so that the earring may be secured to a wearer""s ear. The earring nut and post may also be threaded so that they may be screwed together. This is often used as a means to prevent an earring nut from falling off of a post.
Where a hinged clip is utilized, it generally has an elongated member that pivots on a hinge. This allows the clip to move between an open and closed position. The hinged clip relies on spring action in the elongated member to move and remain in an open or closed position. As the length of the elongated member increases, the spring action decreases. Therefore, the elongated member should be a sufficient length capable of maintaining the spring action. The elongated member may be bent into different shapes to maintain this springing action. When in a closed position, the elongated clip compresses the earring to a wearer""s ear. The earring may also have a post (in the case of an omega back) capable of penetrating a wearer""s ear. In this case, hinged clip should have an opening that allows the post to penetrate through the elongated member.
While these retaining means are effective for securing an earring to a wearer""s ear, they do not address the particular need to prevent heavy or large earrings from sagging on a wearer""s ear. Heavy earrings tend to sag on a wearer""s car, and therefore, cause pain and discomfort to a wearer. Furthermore, a sagging earring is not aesthetically pleasing. As a result, many people may be reluctant to wear heavy earrings. Several inventions attempt to address these problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,114 to Rissin discloses an earring stabilizer having an earring retaining means, a single extension bar, and mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,400 to Chioffe discloses a earring back device having a back clutch movably attached to a bridge mechanism whose ends are inserted into an ornament holder. The device of Chioffe is used to allow an earring wearer to adjust the distance between the back clutch and the ornament holder, so that a wearer may place the ornament holder in a desired position at the base of her ear lobe.
There is a long felt need for an improved earring stabilizer that prevents sagging of heavy earrings and provides improved support to such earring. The present invention seeks to solve this long felt need.
The present invention provides a stabilizer for earrings, and is especially suited for earrings worn on pierced and non-pierced ears, such as a hinged clip, earring nut or other earring retaining means. The stabilizer comprises two elongated bars and a stabilizing member. In another embodiment, the elongated bars are omitted. The earring retaining means may be cast, stamped, wire formed or manufactured to include the earring stabilizer as a single, uniform article. The earring stabilizer may be attached to an earring retaining means through conventional methods, including soldering, a mount and other means.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved stabilizer for earrings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide additional support for earrings through the use of two supporting struts for improved stability and comfort.
It is another object of the present invention to implement an improved method of attachment of an earring stabilizer to an earring.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an earring stabilizer without extension bars.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an earring stabilizer that may be attached to an earring without the use of a mount.
Other objects will become apparent from the foregoing description.